Crait
*Puesto de avanzada de CraitStar Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva *Salinas de Nupayuni |flora= |fauna=VulptexStar Wars: Aliens |especies= |otrasespecies= |idioma= |gobierno= |poblacion=Deshabitada |gentilicio= |ciudades= |imports= |exports=*Minerales *Sal **Sodio |afiliacion=*Alianza para Restaurar la República *Resistencia}} '''Crait' era un pequeño planeta mineral salado ubicado en un sector remoto de los Territorios del Borde Exterior de la galaxia. Cubierto con una capa de sal blanca sobre su suelo rojo, el planeta alguna vez fue sede de un puesto de avanzada de la Alianza Rebelde durante su rebelión inicial contra el Imperio Galáctico. Muchos años después, el planeta deshabitado se convirtió en un refugio para la Resistencia de Leia Organa, que resultó en una batalla entre la Resistencia y la Primera Orden en la superficie del planeta. Descripción thumb|left|140px|Un Vulptex en la superficie cubierta de sal de Crait. Crait era un planeta pequeño, desolado y deshabitado ubicado en un sistema estelar remoto del mismo nombre. El planeta era rico en minerales y orbitaba una estrella. Una espesa costra de sal blanca cubría casi toda la superficie del planeta, con una base de rodocrosita de color rojo debajo. Dominado por grandes salinas, el planeta también presentaba montañas, cañones y canales acuáticos profundamente hundidos, que posiblemente albergaran criaturas acuáticas. El planeta tenía una atmósfera, que era respirable para aquellos que respiraban oxígeno, como los humanos. La superficie blanca cubierta de sal reflejaba la luz del sol del planeta, que cegaba al mediodía. La sal que contenía sodio también hacia que la superficie del planeta sea resbaladiza, difícil de desplazar; con ráfagas de viento que enviaban canales de sal blanca. El planeta también estaba habitado por vulptices, criaturas parecidas a zorros con pelaje blanco y cristalino[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] que vivían dentro de las madrigueras y túneles debajo de la superficie de Crait. Historia Era Imperial thumb|right|250px|Crait fue el hogar de la Alianza Rebelde y la Resistencia. Durante el reinado del Imperio Galáctico, el movimiento rebelde temprano, una red informal de células rebeldes lideradas en secreto por el Senador Bail Organa de AlderaanAhsoka estableció un puesto secreto en el continente norte del planeta Crait. En el año 3 ABY, uno de estos grupos rebeldes atacó la Estación Calderos, una gran instalación imperial utilizada como un punto profundo de rutas espaciales, para debilitar el control imperial y cubrir pistas de envío rebeldes a Crait. Aunque los rebeldes supusieron que se borraron todos los datos sobre la Estación Calderos, la hija adoptiva de Bail, la Princesa Leia Organa, logró encontrar algunos datos antiguos de tráfico espacial que unían Crait y la Estación Calderos. Para descubrir la identidad del atacante, Leia Organa y su guardia la Teniente Ress Batten viajaron a Crait a bordo del Polestar. Después de que la nave aterrizó en la superficie del planeta, Leia fue detenida por soldados rebeldes cuando ella rechazó su propuesta de dejar a Crait de inmediato. Al ser llevada a la base, Leia descubrió que era su padre quien estaba a cargo de esta instalación y además de enterarse que sus padres estaban organizando en secreto un movimiento rebelde contra el Imperio. El movimiento rebelde finalmente se convirtió en una Alianza Rebelde más organizada, y el puesto de avanzada de Crait fue abandonado un tiempo antes de la Batalla de Scarif en el 0 ABY, que marcó el estallido de la Guerra Civil Galáctica.Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars Más tarde en la Guerra Civil Galáctica, los héroes rebeldes Leia, Han Solo y Luke Skywalker condujeron la Rebelión a Crait mientras buscaban un lugar para una nueva base rebelde. Durante la búsqueda, se encontraron con Trusk Berinato, un individuo masculino que empleó droides mineros para trabajar en las Minas de Crait. Mientras Berinato le mostraba el sitio a Leia y Solo, el Escuadrón SCAR del Imperio había llegado y se había enfrentado al equipo de Leia. Sin embargo, se vieron obligados a retirarse y Leia sabía que Crait no era un lugar viable para una nueva base.Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi – Las Tormentas de Crait 1 Guerra Primera Orden–Resistencia thumb|left|270px|Deslizadores Esquí V-4X-D luchando contra las fuerzas de la Primera Orden en Crait. Muchos años después, luego de la destrucción de la Base Starkiller en el 34 DBY,Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico Crait se convirtió en un refugio para las fuerzas de la Resistencia, una pequeña fuerza militar fundada por Leia Organa para combatir la Primera Orden. Como resultado, el planeta se convirtió en un campo de batalla entre las dos facciones, que involucró a los deslizadores esquí V-4X-D y al Halcón Milenario enfrentado con los caminantes Todo Terreno MegaCalibre Seis, AT-ATs de la Primera Orden y cazas estelares de superioridad espacial TIE/po y TIE/fe. Lugares Crait era un mundo desolado y deshabitado que no tenía ni estaciones orbitales ni puertos espaciales. Antes del 3 ABY, la rebelión temprana contra el Imperio estableció un puesto de avanzada secreto en el continente norte del planeta. El puesto de avanzada todavía estaba allí y se convirtió en un refugio para la Resistencia algún tiempo después del 34 DBY. Además, Crait alojó minas para extraer minerales. Entre bastidores Crait fue creado y desarrollado para [[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]], la octava película de la saga Star Wars, que se lanzó el 15 de diciembre de 2017. El planeta fue mencionado por primera vez en Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva, una guía de referencia para la película de 2016 Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars, escrita por Pablo Hidalgo y lanzada el 16 de diciembre de 2016. Crait hizo su primera aparición en Leia, Princesa de Alderaan, una novela para jóvenes adultos escrita por Claudia Gray y lanzada como parte de la serie Rumbo a Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi el 1 de septiembre de 2017. [[Archivo:Crait.jpg|thumb|right|250px|Crait como se representa en Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi – Las Tormentas de Crait 1.]] Las primeras imágenes de Crait se revelaron en el primer avance de Los Últimos Jedi, que se estrenó durante el panel en Celebration Orlando el 14 de abril de 2017. La ubicación del mundo real para Crait fue Salar de Uyuni, el salar más grande del mundo, ubicado en Bolivia. Según el escritor y director de la película, Rian Johnson, Crait «desempeñaría un papel clave en la película». Crait también se incluyó en Star Tours: The Adventures Continue, la atracción del parque temático de simuladores de Disney. Anthony Daniels repitió su papel como C-3PO para la nueva secuencia,Star Tours Disney Parks Panel | Star Wars Celebration 2017 que debutó en Disneyland Park y Disney's Hollywood Studios el 17 de noviembre de 2017. Además, Electronic Arts convirtió a Crait en un DLC para el videojuego Star Wars Battlefront II como un mapa de "Asalto Galáctico" el 13 de diciembre de 2017, coincidiendo con el lanzamiento de Los Últimos Jedi. Crait es el tema del título de Marvel Comics Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi – Las Tormentas de Crait 1, escrito por Ben Acker y Ben Blacker con el arte de Mike Mayhew, lanzado el 27 de diciembre de 2017. Apariciones *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi – Las Tormentas de Crait 1'' *''Star Wars 59'' *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: La Novela'' *''Los Últimos Jedi'' libro de la película *''The Last Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Los Últimos Jedi Adaptación 5'' *''Los Últimos Jedi Adaptación 6'' *''Poe Dameron 26'' *''Poe Dameron 27'' *''Poe Dameron 28'' *''Poe Dameron 29'' *''El Renacer de la Resistencia'' *''Lealtad 1'' *''La Chispa de la Resistencia'' *''Star Wars'': Galaxy's Edge }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' Fuentes * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Made Easy: A Beginner's Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' * * *''El Arte de Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial'' *''Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Aliens'' *''Star Wars: Mujeres de la Galaxia'' * *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Nueva Edición'' *''Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * * * * * * * * Categoría:Lugares de Crait Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Alianza para Restaurar la República Categoría:Planetas de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Planetas mineros Categoría:Planetas rocosos